


Ways to Keep Warm

by Guardian Of The Lotus (DistantStorm)



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/Guardian%20Of%20The%20Lotus
Summary: Really, he just puts the idea in her head.Written for day 26 of the Fictober 2019 Challenge on Tumblr: "You keep me warm."





	Ways to Keep Warm

"Aren't you cold?" Miyu's words are followed by a puff of air that rises like smoke into the sky. She puffs her cheeks and pulls the thick outer kimono that covers her usual robes closer to herself, blowing more hot air into the space between them. "It's freezing."

They're traversing the Tower together after a long day. Winter has come early to the Last City, frosty and cool. To be fair, the temperature is only several degrees Centigrade to the negative. The far more pressing issue, that keeps everyone inside, is the wind chill.

Zavala laughs at her antics, though it's hardly a sound, and moreso a glimmer in his eye in conjunction with the dimple in his chin from the set of his jaw. "I'm fine."

She presses her hand to his to check, squealing, "Oh my Light, you are like a popsicle!" She flits around him, perpetually moving to keep warm.

"Really," He says, and she can hear the laugh in his voice now, "It doesn't bother me."

A gust of wind passes through and she trembles like a leaf. "Don't you ever send me to Mars again," She pouts. "I left one arctic hellscape just to come back to this!"

"It's hardly snowing."

"It doesn't need to be snowing to be cold, Zavala!" She flounces ahead, moving quickly.

"You are being ridiculous," He replies, reaching for her.

"Me?" He pulls her back into him, and she flinches when the cold plasteel of his breastplate nudges the exposed skin between her neck and hairline. "_You're _ridiculous," She protests, squirming. "It's like the tundra out here. How can you stand it?"

Zavala bars his arms around her and she sighs in futility, accepting the chill that permeates her thick robes from his metallic armor. "You keep me warm," He croons, low and smooth, directly into her ear.

"Oh," Miyu hums, sagging into his embrace, dark lashes fluttering. "Well, um." His breath on her ear is hot. She's got goosebumps now, but they're definitely not from being cold. "Okay."

He chuckles at her reply. She groans, ever so softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," She says, sounding more dazed than fine. "Just thinking about a different way to keep warm."

"Oh?" He sounds innocent, but his lips are on the shell of her ear. He knows precisely what he's doing.

"You finished for the evening?"

He hums something, no, _rumbles _in the affirmative.

Miyu turns, tilting her head as she appraises him, a sweet, nearly angelic look on her face. She reaches for his hand, but her fingers trail beneath the edge of his sleeve and around his wrist, to the place where there is the slightest gap between his gloves and arm braces.

She touches him, skin to skin, and it's liquid fire in his veins.

His eyes darken to an intense cerulean. He sounds oddly pensive. "I think I might actually be a bit cold, now that I think about it."

She grins.


End file.
